The Richenbach Angel
by TheCatholicFanGirl
Summary: SuperWhoLock fanfic guys! Written by easy-breezy-beautiful-fangirl and TheCatholicFanGirl. Team Free Will finds out that Sherlock is still alive, and goes to meet him. Pairings: Johnlock, Clam, and Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

"Dean!" Sam yelped and limped into Dean's room where he and Cas were on the bed. Sam quickly averted his eyes.

"We're just napping Sammie." Dean whispered and Sam looked over again.

Sure enough Cas was curled up on Dean's chest sleeping.

A smile tugged on Sam's lips to see his brother and the former Angel so relaxed. They deserved it. They really did. Dean kissed Cas' forehead and moved out from under him and closed the door. "What's up?"

"Remember when Doctor came over?" Sam asked.

Dean frowned. "This better be important Sam. Waking me up in the middle of a nap with Cas, mentioning that son of a bitch's name…"

"It is… it is…" Sam took a breath. "Okay, I've been doing some research, and there are holes _everywhere_ in the story."

Dean crossed his arms. "Go on…"

"Moriarty told this big lie and wrapped it up with a bunch of truths about Sherlock's past. Making it damn near impossible to tell the truth."

"What's the lie?"

"Sherlock is a fraud." Sam said smiling.

"You, Cas, Doctor, John and I know that's not true." Dean nodded.

"Exactly, l-look…" Sam said and shoved a piece of paper into Dean's hands. "He faked his own death!"

Dean frowned looking at the paper. "No, because that would mean that the Doctor lied to us."

Sam smiled brighter. "No, he didn't! Dean think back to the conversation, I remember something's were strange about how he avoided saying that Sherlock was dead. He kept saying things like 'I was too late to fix the situation.' And 'There was nothing more that I could do, other than just let the situation play out.'"

"Meaning?"

"Sherlock must've had some plan and Doctor knew he couldn't interfere. Dean… he's alive."

Dean's face lit up. "He's alive?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah."

Dean hugged his brother. "You're awesome."

Sam hugged him back and didn't respond to the comment. "What I need from you is all of the numbers that Sherlock gave us. Maybe he's using one of his numbers still. I'm going to text and call him until he answers us."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, hold on." He said and walked back into his room only returning with a book of phone numbers Dean had saved. "Knock yourself out." He said and Sam smiled and limped back to his room.

Dean watched his brother go then returned to his bed with his angel. "Is something wrong?" Cas asked softly.

Dean kissed Cas' nose before sinking back into the bed with him. "Sherlock Holmes is alive."

Cas smiled and cuddled closer next to Dean. They shared a soft kiss and Cas fell asleep again.

SuperWhoLock

"Dean is the detective really coming, or did he just say that to humor Sam?" Cas asked the oldest Winchester with a small frown as Team Free Will stepped into the TARDIS with their bowtie-donning Doctor.

Clara, the new girl was chattering questions to Doctor as Sam limped in last.

"I don't know, Cas." Dean scoffed sadly.

"He'll be here." Sam promised.

The doctor was answering Clara's questions with a smile as he looked over at the hunters and their angel. "You lot ready?" When all three nodded at him he grinned and fired up the TARDIS "Geronimo."

Dean swore and grabbed on the railing. "I don't like this."

Doctor glanced at him.

"It reminds him of flying." Sam smiled.

Cas put his hand gently on Dean's shoulder to steady him and the Doctor frowned slightly "She flies smooth!"

Just then they hit something and Dean swore and gripped onto Cas. "Smooth my ass!" Dean yelled.

"I believe we landed… that was a rather odd landing, however." The Doctor muttered. Cas held onto Dean in response and murmured something comforting in Enochian.

Sam allowed everyone to go first out the doors and Clara turned to Sam and held out a quiet hand to help him. Sam took it just as quietly and allowed her to help him down.

Cas looked at Dean who looked ready to either throw up or pass out and smiled faintly at him. "We're not flying anymore Dean."

"And we're here! St. Bart's Hospital!" Doctor threw his arms out triumphantly as they stood in front of the tall building.

"Fantastic, where are we meeting him?" Dean scowled.

Sam swallowed and looked at the top of the building. "That's where he…" Sam swallowed.

Sam got a text and he read it aloud. "Basement, ten minutes… Sherlock." He shrugged and tucked his phone back in his pocket.

"How did he know?" Dean scoffed.

"The TARDIS isn't the quietest thing in the world." Clara pointed out.

"She's got a point." Sam smirked.

"Clara, how are you ever going to get the TARDIS to like you if you refer to her as an 'it'?" Doctor asked her.

"She's not going to like me either way." Clara shook her head.

"Enough, let's just get to the basement and talk with the detective, so we can go home." Dean grumbled.

"He's grumpy when he's tired." Sam told Doctor and Clara.

"Shut up, Sam. I'm not tired, I'm freakin' hungry and we haven't eaten in hours." Dean whined. Cas just chuckled softly.

They got down to the basement to see Molly milling around a body aimlessly. "Molly." Dean called. She dropped her scalpel and smiled.

"Oh hello," she called, still smiling sweetly as she scrambled to pick up the scalpel. "So Sherlock called you all here then?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded hugging her. "We figured out he was alive."

"Oh, erm, yes. Well he was a bit cross at first. Doesn't seem to like the notion of anyone else besides myself knowing he's alive…"

"And I have my reasons, imagine, I go through the trouble of faking my death to save John's life, and I have two hunters of the paranormal, and angel of the Lord, a time-travelling alien, and his human companion all discover my secret." Sherlock stepped into the room, his eyes scanning everyone but Molly. "Glad everyone could make it." Sherlock nodded.

Dean scoffed.

"Dean, Sam…" Sherlock nodded. "Glad you two sorted your differences." Dean scoffed again.

"C'mon twinkle toes don't pretend you figured that out on your own. Sam told you that." Dean challenged.

"Yes he did text me. And as a result, I have called you all here on the basis that you all insist I go back to John before I am finished with my current task." He said coldly.

"What is your current task?" Dean demanded. "Because it sounds like to me you're scared to go home to wify."

"Idiot," Sherlock scoffed.

"Let's remember our nice words." Doctor suggested.

"First you tell me to leave my guns at home…" Dean sighed.

"Guns are selfish!" Doctor yelped exasperated.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes and stalked over to where Dean stood, looking him dead in the eye. "Do not test me. I can read everything about you, from the lines in your clothes to the lines in your face. You can pretend to call me out on a love for John, when it is very clear you and your angel don't bother making a decent enough effort to hide your not-so obvious relationship. Well, not-so obvious to others, maybe, but nothing gets by me. Do not insult me or John Watson. Are we clear?" Sherlock snapped his glare still fixed on Dean.

"I'm fighting the urge to knock your lights out if you don't tell us what's going on." Dean threatened.

"Nice words!" Doctor threw in.

Clara looked uncomfortable.

"Oh yes. Very well, Dean. I will gladly explain why I CANNOT GO BACK TO JOHN YET." He raised his voice and everyone in the room flinched. Cas made a movement as if to step in front of Dean and protect him from Sherlock's temper, but Sam and Clara held him back.

"Listen I was afraid of my feelings for Cas, but whatever you say, it will just boil down to you being afraid to face your feelings for John. Because we know, nothing happened to us from knowing you were alive." Dean said gritted teeth. "What is the worst that could happen to him, huh?"

Cas felt his cheeks burn a little at Dean's words. It had taken forever, since the day he'd gripped Dean tight and raised him from the depths of perdition, for the two of them to finally fall together, but from what the angel could read from the detective's expression he and the good army doctor still had yet to take the step in their relationship he and Dean had to take. "Perhaps we could be of assistance?" he asked Sherlock.

Sherlock regarded Cas "We're here to help, Sherlock." Sam urged "Please let us help you."

Cas moved closer to Dean while Sherlock thought on it. "Yes… very well. You're good at finding things all of you. Yes?"

Silence was Sherlock's answer. Cas slowly moved his hand to Dean's, just to make sure he was there. Dean lightly squeezed the angel's hand before looking at Sherlock "Yeah, you can bet your British ass we're good at finding things. I mean, we're hunters. We find and kill anything and everything, if it's evil that is."

Sherlock smiled.

"What do you need us to find?" Sam asked.

"I need your help in finding and killing a man named Sebastian Moran. He is all that remains of Moriarty's crime web, and John's safety depends on being taken out for good." Sherlock explained simply.

"Hang on I do not approve of this." Doctor interjected. "Killing another human being, with violence. Violence solves nothing!"

"You are starting to sound like my fourth grade math teacher." Dean sighed.

"Violence does not solve violence!" Doctor fussed.

"Really? Because it seems like this Sebastian guy is big on violence." Dean retorted.

"It does not make it right." Doctor reasoned.

"What do you suggest? We speak to him very strongly until he sees the error in his ways? Dean mocked.

"Molly, Clara would you girls like to get some air with me?" Sam asked. Both girls darted towards the door and Sam looked back to see Dean wink at him.

The corner of Sherlock's mouth twitched up into a smirk, and he chuckled at Dean's remarks. "Listen Doctor, you would do whatever it took to protect your companions, yes?"

Doctor sat back on his heels. "Of course. I would do anything for this planet."

"And I would do anything for John. So far, I can check off faking my own death, so I would assume killing could be checked off as well. He's killed for me before, as well."

"Sherlock, have you ever killed anyone before?" Dean asked.

"No, however I once beat an American and threw him out the window for threatening my landlady, Mrs. Hudson."

"It changes you." Dean sighed. "It will change you in ways you don't want it to. So to be sure, do you love John enough to change yourself for him?"

"I have already changed for him." Sherlock replied curtly.

Dean sighed and clenched his teeth; there was no getting through to this man.

Cas sensed that Dean was getting frustrated, and gave him a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. "So yes Dean, I am willing to kill, and therefore change even more, for John."

"Where do we find him?" Dean asked.

"I tracked him here, to London. I need one of you to go where John is and make sure Moran doesn't get to him before I get to Moran. It cannot be me John sees, not yet."

"Sam and Clara could go. Say the Doctor had to drop them off the closest place he could get to and it just so happened to be his apartment." Dean suggested shrugging.

Sherlock nodded. "How soon can you start?"

"If Doc can fly us back to our bunker and pick up a couple of supplies we can start in the morning." Dean suggested.

Sherlock frowned at this, but then sighed and nodded again. "Very well," He grabbed a pen and paper and wrote down an address. "You may find me here."

"Alright," Doctor yelped walking down the hall Sam and the two girls disappeared into. "Everyone who was on the TARDIS, get back on!" he peaked into the break room to see Sam sipping from coffee chatting aimlessly with the girls. "Molly," Doctor smiled. "Lovely to see you again, we will see you tomorrow, Sherlock will fill you in. Sam, Clara let's go, Dean and I will fill you in on the trip back home."

Sam smiled at Molly and both he and Clara headed into the TARDIS. Dean led Cas inside and gave a short nod to Sherlock.

They quickly got their supplies and loaded on the TARDIS again, "Okay flip of a switch, wibble of the knob and…" Doctor smacked a button and the TARDIS went flying, and then went dark.

"Oh jeeze, please tell me this was supposed to happen." Dean begged.

Cas grabbed Dean's hand in the dark.

"Doctor?" Clara called sounding both confused and concerned.

Doctor muttered a few words and blinked at the screen. "She's… sleeping? The TARDIS is sleeping." Doctor said confused.

"Sorry, the machine we are flying in just fell asleep?" Dean demanded. Cas squeezed his hand.

"Well she's moving at a slower rate than she normally does… not to worry she knows we need to be there on time." Doctor patted the console.

Sam let out a dry chuckle. "Great. This is just great, Doctor. Are there any flashlights?"

"Yes! Wait no… no there is not." Doctor sighed. "Not to worry, I can see." Doctor assured them.

Clara stifled a yawn.

"Clara, are you tired?" Doctor asked.

"A little." She admitted.

"I think sleep would be good for all of us. Especially this jerk over here." Sam elbowed Dean in the dark.

"Ow! Hey, watch it, bitch."

Cas chuckled. "Don't worry Doctor, they're always like this."

Clara just rolled her eyes with a faint smile.

"Right then off you pop." Doctor said. "Clara show them to the spare bedrooms, Dean and Cas will take one, Sam one as well…"

"Doctor," Clara smiled "We can't see."

"Ah! Well, yes. That is a bit of a problem, isn't it?" the Doctor scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. He led them to their rooms. Dean sat down on the bed and pulled Cas to him. Now that they were alone Dean could show some affection that he wasn't comfortable with outside.

"Are you okay?" The former angel asked.

"Yah, I'm just tired, and hungry we haven't gotten a chance to eat yet. How about you?" Dean asked.

Cas smiled and cupped Dean's face softly in his hands, ignoring the question. "We will get food as soon as we can. In the meantime you should rest."

Dean stifled a yawn and grinned at him. "You should too." Dean stood up. The former angel pulled back Dean's shirt a bit to feel the raised ink of his tattoo. Dean's hands fell on Cas' hips, letting Cas touch him. Eventually, Dean got curious himself and his hands rose to find Cas' tattoo, which was still healing. Cas closed his eyes and leaned into Dean's touch. The hunter grinned and kissed Cas before pulling him back down to sit on the bed. "I meant it about you getting some rest, too." Cas opened his mouth to protest, but shut it again as Dean's hand stroked through his hair. One thing he liked about Dean was how gentle he could be, despite his tough personality and the fact that his hands, so deadly and skilled when it came to killing things, could be so tender and loving when it came to Cas. But it was true, and Cas always found himself relaxing under Dean's caresses. Cas and the Impala. Two things Dean was always gentle with.

"You know," Cas whispered. "You don't have to be brave in front of me, Dean."

Dean struggled to see Cas' face in the dark "Neither do you, Cas." He said in a husky voice and kissed Cas again.

SuperWhoLock

Sam had finally found the bed and he had kicked off his shoes and he was lying on the bed trying to fall asleep. He tried to search his feelings about what his brother and Sherlock had cooked up for the next morning. It didn't seem well thought out, and he felt as if Dean was putting him out to pasture sending him to babysit John. Try as he might, he couldn't fall asleep.

In her room, Clara was having difficulty sleeping as well, though her reasons were different. She was on the verge of a nightmare, and when it finally came around she bolted upright and quickly ran for the door flinging it open and running blindly through the dark towards what she thought was the console room. She made it inside the room and collapsed against the wall, breathing heavily. "Clara?" she heard Sam, and her eyes snapped open.

"This isn't the console room…" she said slowly.

Clara heard Sam stand up and shuffle over to her. "Where are you?" Sam asked. "Are you okay?" He asked worried.

"Down here," Clara muttered.

Sam found where she was and crouched down; reaching out in the dark to try to find her shoulder so he could place his hand on it. "Why were you looking for the console room?"

"I had a nightmare, and even though the TARDIS doesn't like me, I go to her console room to help calm down." She said quietly.

"What was the nightmare about?" Sam asked.

"I was lost." Clara said quietly. "I was lost and people were angry at me. I tried to explain but…" she stated to shake. "Can you help me up and to the door?"

Sam nodded and led her to where the door was. Sam reached for the knob but found none. "Uh-oh," Sam moaned. "The TARDIS, she may be changing the rooms. She's done this to me before…"

Clara just sighed and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms. "I'm stuck here, I'm sorry… you were probably sleeping, too."

"I wasn't, I was having trouble sleeping, actually." Sam replied bashfully. Both of them were quiet and Sam grabbed Clara's arm and led her to the bed. "Why were they mad at you?" he asked.

"I... you and I were running with John Watson, and I lost both of you, and I got lost myself. Dean and Sherlock found me, Sherlock lost his temper and ran off to find John, and Dean started yelling at me. Telling me that he shouldn't have left me with John and you. And then we were running from Sebastian Moran, and he shot me, and that's when I woke up." Clara's hands were shaking in her lap, and she was glad Sam couldn't see it in the dark.

Sam reached out to her. "That's not going to happen." He promised. "We're just visiting John tomorrow, babysitting really." He told her.

She knew he felt her shaking; she felt embarrassed by it and struggled to stop. "Are you cold?" Sam asked her.

"No," Clara found herself saying. "I think I'm scared."

"Hey, hey," Sam turned her gently to face him in the dark. "There's nothing to be scared of. Okay, well that's not entirely true, considering the things Dean and I have faced, but point aside: We're going to stop Moran, and we're going to get Sherlock reunited with John. It'll all go down just fine. Trust me alright?" he soothed her hair back and pulled her close into a comforting embrace.

Clara clung to him and soaked up his sent. Sweet beer and coffee, with a warm hint of nature. "Sam, how did you get hurt?" she asked putting a hand on his knee that he limped on.

"Long story," he smiled. "I'll be fine though, it's temporary." He promised her. He let her go and sighed.

Clara felt a sudden loss when he let her go.

Sam took a deep breath and laid down on his back, crossing his arms behind his head and staring up through the darkness before his gaze traveled to Clara's outline. "Aren't you tired?" He asked her.

"I don't think I could sleep after that nightmare to be honest." Clara whispered to herself.

Sam sat up. "C'mere..." he said and his fingers were able to pull her towards him. Sam wasn't sure what he was doing until she had her head on his chest and his arms were wrapped around her tiny figure. "Is this weird?" Sam asked her.

Clara shook her head "It's comforting." She murmured, nuzzling closer to Sam.

"Just we barely know each other..." Sam laughed lightly. "Sam Winchester, my brother is Dean Winchester and he's dating an angel named Castiel, we call him Cas." he introduced.

"Clara Oswin Oswald, companion of the Doctor, he calls me his impossible girl. I've saved the Doctor multiple times." she yawned

Sam laughed softly. "Why are you his impossible girl?"

But she had already fallen asleep and unable to answer his question. Sam smiled down and with as little movement as he could was able to find the blankets and cover the two of them up.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam woke up to a soft daylight growing in the room. He blinked at it and saw that the lights had started to come on. He squinted and then felt his body was soaking up heat from something next to him. He looked over and saw Clara still asleep, he remembered what had happened last night and smiled.

"Clara? Has anyone seen Clara?" Doctor said out in the hall.

Sam jumped.

"Sam!" Dean yelled "Where are you man, rise and shine!"

Clara jumped awake.

"Sammy!" Dean called again his tone was a mixture of concern and drowsiness.

"Wha-What time is it?" Clara yawned.

Sam lay back and tried to ignore his brother's calls for him and the Doctor's calls for Clara. "No idea, I just want to go back to sleep."

"Doc, do you think that Clara and Sam are together?" Dean called from outside.

"I would assume so Dean," Doctor said and stopped in front of their door.

Dean chuckled. "We may want to go into the console room then, just wait for them…"

Sam felt his cheeks heat up.

"Dean," Cas started confused. "What are you implying?"

Clara blushed as well and started to stammer.

Dean just shook his head at Cas "Nothing Cas. Don't worry about it. Sammie's just a grown up boy." His smirk was impossible to hold back.

Clara sat up. "We didn't do anything, we just slept together is all… well we didn't shag… we just…." She whispered to Sam waiting for the others footsteps to walk away.

Sam nodded. "I know, I know, it is okay." He soothed. "I'll tell them the truth okay, you just wandered into my room accidently and you couldn't find your way out."

Clara nodded, still worried.

Sam smiled at her. "What's got you worried?"

"The look the Doctor will give us…" She said softly.

Sam scoffed. "He won't give us a look."

Clara gave him a 'you want to bet?' face.

Sam sighed and shook his head, thinking about what Dean said and wishing his older brother would just shut up sometimes. "Okay, I'll find my shoes you count to I don't know… thirty and then you come after me okay?" Sam suggested.

Clara nodded. "I can do that."

Sam smiled at her and tied his laces. "We didn't do anything wrong, so you can get rid of that worry face."

Clara pouted. "This is my normal face after waking up with a guy I did nothing with the night before."

Sam smiled and limped out. Clara counted to thirty and then followed Sam out of the room.

Sam reached the console room and Dean started cheering and clapping obnoxiously. "Really man?" Sam scoffed.

"Sam…" Dean motioned for him to come over. He hooked an arm around his shoulders. "Did you have a good night last night?"

"I did." Cas smirked.

Dean shushed him.

"Nothing happened last night Dean." Sam told him struggling to keep the smile on his face down.

"By 'nothing' you mean…" Dean asked.

"Nothing, Clara…" Sam sighed and removed his brother's arm from his shoulders "Clara wandered off trying to find the console room, and got into my room instead. Then the TARDIS switched the doors around and she and I were stuck in my room." Sam explained "We fell asleep, that's all."

Clara walked in at that moment, and the Doctor ran over and hugged her before pulling away to see if she was okay. "Doctor, quit fussing. I just got lost in the TARDIS, that's all."

"Again."

She flushed red. "Yes, again."

Doctor gave her an 'are you sure look' and she sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm fine."

"Okay," Doctor nodded and the TARDIS stopped. "Geronimo." He grinned.

"'Geronimo'? Isn't that like something a guy shouts before jumping out of something?" Dean asked.

But the Doctor ignored him and everyone filed out of the TARDIS. Sam saw that they had parked across the street of 221B Bakers Street where John lived. The street was quiet and no one was passing by at the moment. "Clara maybe I should go with you." Doctor said. "Just to make sure things are safe."

"No, Doc we need you." Dean cut in.

"I really think I should be there though." Doctor said.

"We need you as transportation." Dean insisted.

Doctor clenched his teeth and nodded, not liking the idea of leaving Clara behind. "He's a nice man." He told Clara.

"I've met him before." Clara cooed and put a hand on his cheek.

"We'll come by and pick you guys up later okay?" Dean punched Sam in the shoulder.

"We'll see you then." Sam nodded and watched as everyone but Clara and he walked back into the TARDIS.

A few blinking lights and loud noises and the TARDIS was gone. Sam looked at Clara for the first time since they woke up that morning and smiled at her and offered her his hand. Together they walked the street and knocked on 221B Bakers Street.

John swore under his breath and went to the door, opening it to find a younger male and a young girl standing on the sidewalk in front of 221B "Hello, can I help you?"

"John," Sam smiled. "It's been about a year or two, it's Sam, Sam Winchester?"

John squinted at him. "Right, the American who kills the monsters."

"And I'm Clara we met for a short time a few months ago?" Clara smiled. "At least I think it's been a few months?"

"You're the Doctor's new companion. Right, what brings you here?" John asked.

"The Doctor was taking us on a mission, and he has to go alone on this part," Sam said. "He dropped us off here, and said you'd be glad to take us in for an hour or two?" he smiled innocently.

John looked at Sam closely and sighed "Yes sure. Come on in."

They walked upstairs, which was difficult for Sam, and they were able to make it to the living room. The living room had been cleaned greatly, as if John was trying to get rid of the existence of Sherlock, Sam noticed that the smiley face that Sherlock had sprayed and shot at was still on the wall, and the skull was still on the mantel above the fireplace.

"I'll put on a pot of tea." John said.

Both of them smiled at him.

"Sam, how'd you hurt yourself? I see you have a limp now." John called from the kitchen and then returning.

"Oh," Sam smiled "Long story."

Clara looked at him with wide eyes and then glanced over at John pointedly.

"Which I guess we have time for." Sam gave out a dry chuckle and prayed he didn't break down in front of this pretty girl and the ex-army doctor.

John cleared his throat "Go on"

Clara just leaned over and patted Sam's hand encouragingly.

Sam gave another dry chuckle. "I tried to close the gates of hell."

John's eyebrows rose. "You closed the gates of hell?"

Sam cleared his throat and shifted. "Tried to," he said through gritted teeth and forced a smile. "There were three tasks. I had to kill a hell hound, and then I had to free an innocent soul from hell and then finally cure a demon."

John blinked. "Wow,"

Sam smiled. "Yeah, it was pretty intense, and…" he felt his throat seize up. "I don't mean to bother you John but how is that tea coming?" he asked.

John looked between Clara and Sam and stood up. "I'll go check on it."

Clara looked at Sam when John got up. She swallowed and then gave him a small smile. "You and your brother have done a lot, yeah? That angel of yours, too?" She didn't know that Cas had lost his grace. No one in their TARDIS-travelling party but the Winchesters and Cas himself knew.

Sam smiled sadly and rubbed his mouth. "Yeah, we've done a lot."

Clara nodded and placed a hand over his. Not moving to squeeze it, or to hold it, just to put her hand on his so he knew that she was there.

John returned. "Not done yet." He said and sat back down.

"Right, so Dean had just gotten back from purgatory, and we had this talk about who would do these tasks. I ended up doing them obviously. The first one I was down for quite some time, but the second one hit me pretty hard. I rescued one of my father figures, Bobby from hell and I released his soul into heaven. I got sick, and…" As Sam relayed the story he would pause every once and a while to allow John to ask questions and remember a few things.

He was catching his breath on the last part where he and Dean found out about the third task, curing a demon when the whistle of the tea kettle blew.

John nodded and walked into the kitchen to pour the tea.

"Are you okay?" Clara asked him.

Sam glanced over to her, he had decided to take the long detailed version of the story and he started to feel the strain of what had happened. He felt as if he were still there his body going through these changes and these trials that made him sick. Sam nodded. "Yes I'm fine."

Clara chewed the inside of her cheek and nodded before lowering her voice to a whisper. "Okay, well we just have to look after John now..."

John handed both of them a hot mug filled with fruity tea. Sam sipped from it and noticed his hands were shaking. He set the mug down and forced a smile at John.

"When did you say the Doctor would be back?" John asked.

"Couple of hours." Clara and Sam said at the same time.

John nodded and sipped his tea. "Right…"

Sam cleared his throat and continued with the story trying to calm down. But by the end of the story, Sam's mouth was dry, he was shaking, and he just wanted to run away and hide from Clara. He felt ashamed for not being able to finish the task.

John nodded his eyebrows high. "That's quite a story, you didn't finish because…"

Sam tried not to become angry at him. "It would've killed me. Or so said Dean who was told by a demon…" he said and rubbed his forehead.

Clara wanted to hug him, poor thing. "Your brother cares about you, Sam."

Sam nodded not looking at her directly. He looked up at John. "How's your year been?" he asked John.

"Not nearly as exciting as yours." John chuckled. "I got a job as an Emergency Room Doctor, some action to just keep me going after… Sherlock."

Sam nodded, and remembered that to John, Sherlock was dead.

"You get to save people on a daily basis then yeah?" Clara asked him.

John nodded. "Most of the time, yes." He forced a smile then dropped it. "How has your travels been with the Doctor?"

Sam's phone rang and he wrestled it out of his pocket. "Hello?" he said getting up and limping to the hallway.

"Sam, Dean." Dean grunted quietly. "We're closing in on this guy, he's slippery though."

"Okay, thanks, be careful, Dean." Sam whispered into the phone and returned to the living room.

Clara was telling a story about how she had saved the Doctor again.

Sam smiled and sat down next to her once again watching her talk was amazing. Her eyes lit up and her smile was bright. Her voice changed pitches conveying her emotion at the time she was feeling. She looked so alive to Sam and Sam couldn't help but smile.

When Clara was done, she caught her breath and noticed Sam smiling at her. "So, yeah. I saved his life again." She concluded.


	3. Chapter 3

"Son of a bitch... Cas, stay with me, alright?" Dean motioned to the ex-angel and quietly moved forward. Moran was dangerous; Cas was limping and Dean was sporting a swollen and cut lip from where he and Moran had gotten into a brawl. The Doctor was somewhere else in the warehouse, trying to set a trap.

"Are you going to be okay?" Dean asked Cas holding the gun low and leaning against the brick wall.

"Dean I suggest because England has banned the use of guns for civilians that you should put your gun away." Cas said ignoring the question.

"Answer the question, Cas." Dean said shoving his gun in his waistband.

"Yes," Cas said with seriousness.

Dean saw right through it and pecked Cas on the lips "Please stay okay."

Cas nodded. The ex-angel grabbed Dean by the collar and pulled him in for an even harder kiss before letting him go, and Dean staggered back, blinking at Cas for a few seconds before grinning. "We'll be fine, Cas. Alright? We'll find Moran, and kill him before he can cause any more trouble, and then we'll get the hell out of Dodge." Dean went around the corner and felt the ex-angel right behind him. He prayed that the Doctor was almost finished with the trap.

Dean felt almost naked walking out in the open Moran could've been anywhere on this street with a gun waiting to take the two of them out.

Dean ducked into the abandoned building they agreed on and Cas jumped in next to him and winced. "There's a bench over there." Dean motioned over to the rusty bench that had seen better days.

Cas sat down and almost punched Dean for lifting his pant leg up.

"I need to see it." Dean begged him. "Just to make sure nothing's wrong, please."

Cas nodded and let him roll up the leg to show the bullet wound. Cas had blocked it from hitting Dean, completely instinctual, but Cas kept forgetting he was human and could actually bruise. It had hit his thigh and it didn't look like it would be bleeding that much if the bullet stayed in. Once they got the bullet out, that would be a different story. "Does it hurt?" Dean asked.

Cas smirked "If this is one of those fallen angel jokes Dean…"

Dean blinked up at him and smirked "No it's not. Does it hurt?"

Cas nodded.

"Can you walk?"

"I can run." Cas assured him. "Just we need to hurry."

"We will babe, we will." Dean promised him and cupped his cheek. He sat next to Cas and pulled out his phone to call Sam. "Hello?" Sam answered.

"Hey, Sam, things took a turn for the worse." Dean coughed slightly.

Sam was still there on bated breath.

"Cas got shot defending me, and he's losing a lot of blood. We're just waiting until the Doctor or Sherlock comes by and we're going to go home." Dean said and winced at the lie he was telling his baby brother, he would make up for it later. "We can fight this Moran guy another day."

"Are you serious?" Sam asked. "Okay, be careful."

"Careful is my middle name." Dean scoffed and hung up before Sam could retort with his real middle name.

Cas groaned. "It's hurting more Dean, and I can't feel my leg."

Dean pulled him in a hug he swallowed, Cas felt colder to Dean. "Stay with me, Cas…"

"I will." Cas promised.

Dean pulled away and kissed Cas' forehead. "Good. Now where the hell is the Doctor..." he looked around, swearing under his breath. "He'd better have that damn trap set."

They had to wait for about ten minutes before seeing Moran come down the stairs. "How'd you get in here?" he demanded and pulled out his gun with his right hand stepping in front of Cas and searching behind him with his left hand to find some part of Cas to hold onto.

Moran just smiled and walked closer. He drew his own gun "I'm here to make you an offer…"

"I don't want to hear it." Dean growled.

"Your friend there isn't in good shape, and I overheard the conversation you had with your brother." He said drawing closer.

Dean clenched his jaw and kept the gun steady, giving up on finding a piece of Cas to hold onto.

"I let you go if you don't follow me again…" Moran started and a net fell on him.

The Doctor hurried in and grinned. "Ah, my trap worked! Excellent."

"Doc, what the hell is this? A net? Really? That is so... Scooby-Doo." Dean frowned.

Cas tilted his head, and looked at Dean. "I do not understand that reference."

"Right, right, I'll explain later, Cas. But really, Doctor? A net?"

"It's Devil's Snare. Got it from a young girl I met in another dimension. Clever girl. Very clever, brightest of her age."

"What's it gonna do?" Dean asked.

"Every time he moves it's only going to tighten and stay that way after a little bit of Sonic Screwdriver." Doctor said holding up his trusty Screwdriver.

"Dean," Cas called.

Dean focused his attention on Cas. "What's a matter?"

Cas was sweating. "We may want to hurry this along…"

Dean nodded and then with the help of Doctor he hoisted Moran up and they made the net tighter around Moran so he couldn't move and they sat him down on the bench next to Cas. Dean threw Cas' arm over his shoulder and lifted Cas away from Moran. Dean knew that Moran wouldn't be able to do anything, but he didn't like the thought of his angel next to the man who shot him.

Cas was starting to feel pain and fear. He wasn't used to his body being human, and it terrified him. He wasn't going to admit his pain to Dean; though he got the feeling the hunter could sense it without words. "It'll be okay, Cas." Dean whispered in his ear.

Cas felt better and was able to stand up a little straighter, but he slumped against Dean again.

Moran was struggling to get free.

"Like I said…" Doctor muttered watching Moran. "The more you move the tighter it becomes."

"You guys won't get away with this." Moran grunted.

Dean chuckled. "It looks like us meddling kids will."

Cas leaned over more "Where's Sherlock?"

Moran frowned. "I knew he was still alive." He scoffed.

"Did you?" Sherlock asked and stepped out of the shadows.

Sherlock had his own gun and was now pointing it directly at Moran's chest, his face set in a sort of calm fury. "You've been more than enough trouble for me."

"Yeah, and you should be dead. Jim killed himself so you would, too." Moran spat.

The corner of Sherlock's mouth twitched, and he tightened his grip on the gun. "I am not stupid. I was more than well prepared to face inevitable death."

Cas became heaver in Dean's arms and Dean looked down at him. "Doc," Dean called.

Doctor charged forward his screwdriver pointed at Cas and Dean winced, knowing that as soon as he looked at the screwdriver the Doctor would see that Cas was now a human. Doctor flipped up his Screwdriver and read for a moment then looked at Dean and Cas.

Dean swallowed. "Is he okay?"

Doctor stilled. "Sherlock you better hurry, this man is in terrible danger of losing his life."

Sherlock nodded. "Give me a moment; I will catch up to you."

Dean threw his arm around Cas and helped him rise, and the two men and the Time Lord headed off while Sherlock continued staring down Moran with the gun still pointed at him.

"You've threatened John; don't even bother telling me otherwise. You found out I was still alive, and you've been leading me on a goose chase. It will end here." Moran narrowed his eyes at Sherlock, and the detective raised an eyebrow.

Cas stirred a moment hearing the gun shot. "Dean?" He questioned.

"I'm okay," Dean muttered into his ear and tightened his hold on Cas. "I'm okay and you're okay, we're all okay."

Cas let pass a faint smile. "Okay."

"While you two are playing a part of a love sick story out, can I ask…?" Doctor asked poking his head out and then backing up when Sherlock came running in. "Are you okay?"

Sherlock nodded.

"Is he dead?" Dean asked.

Sherlock's teeth gritted, but he nodded curtly once more.


	4. Chapter 4

"So are you two together then?" John asked Clara and Sam.

"Together in what sense of the word?" Clara asked.

John smirked and set down his mug. "Together, together…"

"Oh, no." Sam shook his head.

Clara blushed. "Nope."

John frowned. "Really? It seems like you two would be happy together."

Sam stammered. "No, I… we…"

Clara turned to him. "No we wouldn't be happy together?"

Sam's eyes widened. "No, we… uh…" he swallowed.

They heard the door open downstairs and slam shut. John frowned. "Hello?" He called and then he heard footsteps stomping up the stairs. "Who's there?"

John got up and they heard gunfire. John swore and tumbled back into the room. "Run." John whispered urgently and Sam stood and another shot rang out and whoever shot the gun was halfway up the stairs by now and coming quickly.

Clara pulled Sam down and they crouched low into the kitchen. "Sam." Clara panted. "My dream."

Sam blinked at her for a moment, and then last night's conversation dawned on him. "It's going to be alright." He promised. "We won't get separated, I promise." He said and held out his hand to her.

She grasped it.

John came in low and he saw the two of them holding hands. John swallowed and remembered when he and Sherlock held hands once running away from the police. John felt the sudden loss of his best friend not there, it had been a year, but it still hurt.

"Is there a way out?" Clara whispered.

John nodded. "As soon as he comes into the living room looking for us…" he said then the door to the kitchen swung open from the stairs.

"Or that could happen." John sighed and stood. His arms wide. "Don't shoot!" He called.

Sam stood and gasped.

"John Watson." Sebastian Moran smiled.

"Who the hell are you?" John snapped. "Get out of my flat, you hear me?"

Moran just chuckled, and his eyes flickered black. "I can just kill you now, and Sherlock Holmes would come running to find you dead. That would be extremely satisfying."

John looked at Sam, frowning.

"John…" Sam cleared his throat, "He's a demon. He's possessed."

Moran grinned. "Smart one you are, you're a Winchester, aren't you? And the pretty bird beside you. Who would you be?"

"Leave her alone." Sam snapped, and Clara moved behind him.

"What the hell are you talking about, 'Sherlock Holmes would come running'? He's dead." John scowled.

Just then, Sam's phone went off, and he checked the caller ID before answering. "Dean..."

"Sammy, we did it. Well, Sherlock did it. But Moran's dead now."

"Dean, are you sure? Because he's standing right here."

"What? No, Sherlock shot him."

"Dean, trust me, the guy's alive and breathing… wait ... you said he got shot?"

"Yeah."

Sam looked at Moran carefully, and noticed the red staining through from under his jacket. "Oh, son of a bitch. Dean, he survived, and you wanna know how?"

"What? How? Spit it out, Sam, we're on our way back."

"Guess who's got two black eyes and a healing over gunshot wound?"

"You're joking."

"I wish I were, Dean."

"When you're done chatting away with your brother, my dear Sam." Moran quipped. Moran raised the gun to Sam's chest. "Say goodbye."

Sam swallowed and he felt Clara's hands on his hips and her forehead on his back, hiding from the situation. As casually as he could Sam managed to grab her hands and threw the both of them behind the island in the kitchen while Moran emptied his gun. John breathed heavily and came around his arm bleeding. "John." Sam whispered harshly. "Do you have a gun?"

John looked at him. "This is England, we banned guns last year." He whispered back and he heard Moran reloading and walking over.

Sam breathed heavily and turned to Clara. "Get behind me." He swallowed. "Do either of you know how to shoot?"

John nodded Clara shook her head.

Sam handed John his gun from his ankle and unstrapped his gun from his hip holster. Moran peaked around making Clara scream. Sam shot Moran in the chest and he began to burn and the three of them ran out of the kitchen and down the stairs. Sam and Clara grasped each other's hands and they sprung outside.

"What the hell?" John called as he and Sam both limped down the street; John's limp had returned out of recent stress.

"Demonic possession. Never pleasant." Sam panted. They continued running down the street, Sam listening for the sound of the TARDIS.

They heard it and Sam limped-ran with Clara still holding his hand. John paused before walking in, the last time he was in the TARDIS he and Sherlock were walking in helping Doctor with a tricky case. The memories of Sherlock flooded back to him, and he recalled how light he felt with Sherlock. Sam let Clara go ahead and Sam stood on the doorstep. "You need to come inside…"

John looked up, a tired expression in his eyes. "What will I find inside?" He gave a dry laugh. "That the Doctor went back and fetched Sherlock before he jumped?"

Sam smiled. "Not exactly…" he said and walked backwards in.

John braced himself for the bigger on the inside feeling as he walked in. He saw that since he had seen the Doctor he had redecorated the console room, or maybe he had forgotten what it had looked like.

"No, no, no I am not going back there!" The Doctor yelped walking around the controls. "You heard Sam!" he insisted.

"Doc, I understand you're freaked..." Dean tried to soothe the Doctor.

"Freaked?" Doctor scoffed. "No I am down right terrified, Dean Winchester. I do not deal with Demons, they're scary and nasty, and they have a terrible habit of _not_ dying."

"They eventually _will_ die!" Dean offered. "That's why you have to take us back."

"Nope, nope not doing it…" Doctor shook his head and the TARDIS' door closed with a _thud_.

"As long as Moran is still out there he poses a threat." Sherlock muttered standing cross armed watching as the Doctor paced around. "Demon or not, we need to kill him."

John felt his jaw drop. "Sherlock?" he felt his whole world tilt. "Jesus… Jeezuz…"

"Someone catch him!" Clara yelped.

Sam limped to his side and helped him up.

Sherlock walked towards John. "Your limp has returned, you are sixty pounds lighter, and you haven't slept well in the past year."

John tried to catch his breath. "How… why…."

Sherlock nodded. "I understand that you have questions, but at the moment they are not appropriate."

"Jesus…" John breathed, then hooked back his right arm and connected his fist with Sherlock's face. "You were dead!" John shouted and punched him again. "You were dead and I went to your funeral! I sat at your gravestone for hours begging you to come home and you…" John got ready to punch him again when Sherlock grabbed John's wrist and pulled him to Sherlock's body. John struggled to get free, but Sherlock crashed his lips on John's.

Dean and Cas found each other's eyes and smiled. Memories resurfacing on their first kiss. Cas blushed and looked away. Dean kept looking at his angel.

Sherlock finally released John and gave him a smug look. John just stood there, dumbfounded in shock. "I..."

"No need to thank me, John. I've wanted to do that for a while, and it would have been tedious for me to wait any longer."

"Guys, this is great that we're getting reacquainted with each other…" Dean started.

"That's what we call it now?" Cas asked his eyebrows rose. "I thought we called it special one on one time, Dean."

Sam stifled a laugh.

Dean shushed him again. "But we need to get back to the situation on hand…"

"You kissed me!" John yelped.

Sherlock turned to him. "Yes,"

"Why?"

Sherlock looked confused. "Isn't it obvious John?"

John blinked at him. "All those times…"

Sherlock nodded. "Every single time."

John grabbed Sherlock by the lapels and kissed him hard.

"Maybe we can continue this in the morning?" Clara coughed.

Doctor looked at Clara and then at Sam. "Will you be alright?" he asked her softly.

Clara nodded. "I will,"


	5. Chapter 5

Sam was taking off the throw pillows off of his bed in the TARDIS and he stripped of his shirt when a tentative knock at the door sounded. Thinking it was Dean or Cas he shouted over his shoulder "Come in!"

Clara opened the door.

"Oh," Sam blushed. "Sorry…" he said and reached for his shirt and slipped it back on. "What's up?"

It was her turn to blush. "I… I just wanted to come by and see if…" she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Can I stay with you one more night?" she asked. "I never have been able to sleep well on the TARDIS. I was just wondering if I…"

Sam felt his stomach drop. "Yeah of course." He smiled at her.

A look of relief fell across Clara's face, and she smiled. "Thank you." She'd noticed Sam's abs before he'd pulled his shirt back on, and she was so very tempted to tease him, but for some reason she couldn't find her normal sense of flirting around Sam. He was too sweet to mess around with.

She did see his tattoo though and couldn't stop her mouth from blurting "What does that mean?"

He glanced at her and then glanced at his shirt where his tattoo was. "It's an anti-possessing mark. Dean, Cas and I have the same one."

"Why'd you have it?" She asked coming closer and helping him peel back the blankets of the bed.

"Anti-possessing, so a demon won't come and take over our bodies." Sam told her and then sat down in the bed.

Clara sat up straighter and then sat down on the bed. She had dressed for bed this time other than last night. She wore baggy yoga pants and a baggy grey shirt, she usually slept bra-less, but she had known when she was getting dressed for bed that she was going to go see Sam, so she put on her comfiest sports bra she could find and ran over. "Can I see it again?"

Sam paused and blinked at her. "Yeah…" he said and pulled down the corner of his shirt.

Clara reached out a hand then drew back.

"It's okay," Sam smiled at her. "You can touch it… the tattoo…" he clarified.

She pressed her hand to it, carefully tracing her fingers along the lines. "This is a special symbol for it then, and that's it?"

Sam nodded and moved closer to her. "With my line of work, it's a pretty good idea."

Clara blinked at him and scooted closer to him. Just to get herself comfortable she told herself. "Do you fight Demons often then?" she asked.

Sam shrugged watching her still touch his tattoo. "Demons, ghosts, monsters, ghouls…"

Clara smirked and dropped her hand. "My nightmare seems a bit dull compared to that." She remarked.

Sam shrugged again and lifted his shirt back to its original place. "Everyone is different…"

Clara brought up her knees under her chin. "Do you get nightmares?"

Sam blinked at the question, and then chuckled a bit. "I used to have... well… they weren't nightmares, more like premonitions. Of people..." he swallowed and then cleared his throat before continuing, "people dying. I was psychic for a while. It sounds crazy, I know. But it's a long story that starts with our mom dying when Dean was four and when I was a baby, and the thing that killed her, the yellow-eyed Demon, basically turning me into what he planned on being the one to lead an army from hell."

She uncurled her legs and watched him waiting for him to bust out into laughter, but he didn't.

Sam was shocked at two things, one how easily he let it slip that he was psychic, and two how she was looking at him as if he grew a third head. But after a moment she nodded and sighed. "Wow,"

Sam smiled. "Yeah." He sighed and then lay back on the bed still in his jeans and a tee shirt. He was itching to get out of them, but he feared that was going to be too improper for Clara. He looked up at the celling and saw a circles and gears pattern line it. "That was a messy year, then one year we had…" he looked at her.

Clara's eyes were wide. "There's more?" she asked.

He grinned, and then thought about how to try and avoid talking about him being addicted to demon blood and his soul being in hell and him doing soulless things. He felt embarrassed by it and looked down. "Yeah…" he sat up and swallowed. "Just tell me when to stop." He told her. "Because it can get a little gory…"

She nodded scared.

He made it through what had happened when Dean disappeared into purgatory and then he shrugged. "You heard the rest at John's place today…" Sam sighed.

Clara sat back. "Wow,"

He swallowed and looked at her trying to gauge what she was thinking.

"Demon blood?" She asked.

He winced and nodded. "Yah, I was addicted, it was terrible." He sighed.

"Well, you're doing alright now though right?" Clara asked, hopeful.

"If you call being alright not being able to walk straight... then yes." He nodded.

"How'd you hurt your leg?" She asked.

"I didn't, just my body was under heavy attack and now it's slowly waking up and it just so happens that I'm limping this week or month…" he shrugged.

Clara tentatively reached out and rested one hand on his knee, and smiled at him. "I hope your limp goes away soon." She said softly.

He moved his hand to hers and squeezed gently, not letting go this time. "Thank you." He whispered. Sam wondered if it was only him that felt the magnetic energy between the two of them. He noticed it at first; where ever she was he would sort of gravitate towards her. He let go of her hand and then crawled under the covers, it was stupid to think that there was anything between them.

She lay down next to him. She was facing him. "Why'd you choose this job?" she asked.

Sam shrugged. "I ask myself that question every day." He sighed. "Why'd you choose to go with the Doctor?"

She smiled. "I ask myself that question every day." She laughed and felt cold so she moved closer to Sam. "He calls me his impossible girl."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, to be honest. I think he's just a mad man in a box."

Sam smiled. "Dean's called him that before, different choice of words, but same meaning."

Clara giggled. "Your brother and that angel, Cas. How long have they, you know...? Been together." She was so close to Sam now that she was basically nuzzled into him.

Sam swallowed nervously. "Uh a few months now." He nodded. "They kept their relationship a secret from me though for a few months. We then went with the Doctor on a hunting trip, I had no idea that they were together." Sam chuckled. "So I was walking to the bathroom one morning and the TARDIS switched rooms, I walked in on my brother and his angel getting uhm… close." Sam said getting closer to her himself.

Clara giggled. "You walked in on your brother and his boyfriend shagging?"

Sam bit his lips smiling at her. "So did the Doctor."

Her jaw dropped and she became unglued with laughter.

"It was pretty bad at the time, I'm glad I can find the humor in it now." Sam shrugged.

"What did you do? What did the Doctor do?" she asked.

"I just stood there and then I think I ran into the door frame trying to get out. They were covered up but it was obvious what they were doing. Doctor came around the corner and saw them. He covered my eyes and called me a 'poor child'."

Clara was now reduced to giggles.

"I swear this TARDIS, she's alive and she wants us to discover each other's secrets." Sam said and smiled at her.

"She'll mess with your head if you're not careful." Clara said with a small smirk. "She certainly doesn't seem to like me very much."

Sam saw her smile fall and he did his best to look comforting. "Why?" he asked. "She has to have a reason…"

Clara shrugged and tears filled her eyes. She sat up quickly. "Sorry, sorry," She sniffed and looked away from Sam. "I don't know what's come over me."

Sam sat up as well. "Don't be." He leaned on his elbow waiting for her to look back at him. "C'mon, it's going to be okay…" he smiled at her. "I'm sure you're a wonderful person."

Clara's breath hitched. "Why doesn't she like me then?"

Sam didn't know what to say so he just brushed his fingers across her arm.

"I've never really concerned myself if someone liked me but now I'm worried that _something_ doesn't like me?" Clara scoffed at herself.

"Because this thing matters to a person who matters to you." Sam said softly.

Clara thought on it before nodding, and she smiled faintly at him.

Sam smiled back at her and continued to brush his fingers across her arm.

SuperWhoLock

Dean helped Cas into their room. "How are you feeling?" Dean asked him and unloading him on the bed.

"Dizzy, but that's because you're here." Cas smiled goofily at him.

Dean rolled his eyes. "We just gave you aspirin; this shouldn't have this effect on you."

"Baby, you have an effect on me." Cas winked pointedly.

Dean smiled. "Maybe it's the endorphins." He muttered and moved to Cas' shirt and pulled it off. "Time to get ready for bed my angel."

Cas nuzzled Dean's chest and muttered something intelligible into his skin.

"Stand up." Dean asked and helped Cas to his feet. He undid Cas' pants and slid them down his waist. "Careful lying down." Dean said and helped Cas down. "We don't want to break your stitches."

Cas nodded and Dean helped him under the covers. "I'm really dizzy though, Dean."

Dean pressed a kiss to Cas' forehead. "You lost a lot of blood today, that's normal." Dean pulled up a chair and sat next to Cas.

"I'm sorry." Cas sighed. "I made the task today harder, maybe if I didn't get shot…"

Dean shushed him. "You did everything right." He said and grasped Cas' hand. "Sleep."

Cas nodded. "What about you?"

"I'm going to sit up and make sure you don't die." Dean said. "Just to make sure."

Cas squeezed Dean's hand gently and then nodded off to sleep.

SuperWhoLock

John and Sherlock were in a corner of the console room, John pacing back and forth in front of Sherlock. "So, tell me again, Sherlock. You... you faked your death. Because I was in danger."

Sherlock reached out and grabbed John's wrist, pulling him closer and looking him in the eye. "Yes, John. Precisely."

John wrenched his wrist from Sherlock's grasp "Why?"

"It's complicated." Sherlock told him.

John stopped and looked at him. "It-It's complicated?" he yelped.

"Here we go again…." Sherlock sighed.

"You jump off of a _building_, and then you just pop back here on the TARDIS with Sam and Dean and the Doctor and kiss me?" John hummed. "I'm dreaming. That's the only rational explanation."

"John, we've been through this…" Sherlock sighed.

"Explain, again." John demanded.

"Moriarty had three snipers set up to take out you, Mrs. Hudson, and Lestrade, unless I was to jump. I tried to stop him, knowing he had a keyword to call the snipers off, but he shot himself before I could do anything. So I had no choice but to jump. I prepared for it, however, and had Molly assist me in faking my death. I did it for you, John." He added quietly, noticing the look on John's face.

John swallowed "Molly knew?"

Sherlock watched him closely.

"She held me at your funeral, she _cried_ with me." John ran his hands over his face. "She knew, Doctor knew, Dean, Sam, and Cas knew… this girl I don't even know well knew that you were alive!" John probed him in the chest with a finger. "Why didn't I know?"

"Because I knew if you knew you would come looking for me." Sherlock said. "I couldn't have my cover blown, and I couldn't risk losing the one thing I cared about."

"Which is what?" John yelled.

"You." Sherlock whispered.

John blinked at him. "_Me_? What is so special about me?"

Sherlock didn't say anything.

John stared at Sherlock, and the realization dawned on him. "Bloody hell. After all this time, Sherlock?"

"Always, since you first complimented me on my work. You accepted me when others had scorned me."

John sighed and looked away, his jaw clenching and unclenching. "Doctor," John called.

Doctor looked up from watching the controls. "Yes Doctor Watson."

"Could you point me to the nearest bed room?" John asked. "I need some rest."

Doctor swallowed and looked at John and Sherlock. "Through this door, third on your right."

John nodded and marched off. He didn't understand why Sherlock had hid things from him, he felt so betrayed, and so unsure. There were those late nights where he woke up from a very sensual dream with him and Sherlock involved, but he had always just written those off as a way for his body to relieve stress. He reached the third door on his right and opened it, to see it was already occupied.

Cas had the blankets tucked up to his chin and he was snoring softly, and Dean was holding his hand watching Cas sleep. Dean heard the footsteps and turned, he stood quickly. "John,"

John swallowed. "Sorry, I…" he watched as Cas stirred and Dean moved the chair so he was facing John and holding Cas' hand. "Is he okay?"

Dean nodded. "He will be." He cleared his throat. "He lost a lot of blood today, I'm just watching over him, making sure…"

John nodded. "How did you get the bullet out?"

Dean smiled. "Sammie, he got used to taking out bullets from people, he was the medic when we were younger."

"Would you like me to take a look?" John asked.

Dean blinked at him and then shrugged. "Couldn't hurt."

John walked over and Dean pulled the blanket's down and Cas stirred. Dean shushed him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

John surveyed Sam's stitching. "Is that dental floss?" he asked.

Dean couldn't help but smile. "He cleaned the wound out with whisky. Pulled the bullet out with pliers that he had poured alcohol on and set on fire. That's my Sammie."

John nodded. "Looks good, you may want to put some gauze on it. Just in case he moves around, it gives it a cushion."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, as soon as Cas wakes I'll do that." He said and pulled up the blankets back to Cas' chin and grasped his hand.

"Are you two together?" John asked.

Dean smiled. "Yeah," he said. "Kind of weird, I never had a boyfriend before. I've had plenty of girlfriends, but… Cas is different."

John paused. "Hang on isn't Cas an angel? Shouldn't he be able to heal himself?"

Dean went pail. "Ah, just his body's a little tired, he said something about him needing to take time to recuperate." He nodded.

John nodded. "Sorry, I got distracted there."

"No, it's fine." Dean shook his head.

"How did you know?" John asked.

"Know what?" Dean questioned.

"That you," John motioned between the two of them.

Dean laughed. "I didn't." he sighed. "Cas started to have nightmares…" Dean swallowed realizing he said too much again. "And so I started to let him sleep next to me, like we did in purgatory. One day I woke up to him kissing me, and I didn't mind it. In fact, I enjoyed it." Dean smirked. "But I denied it for the longest time. I saw it was hurting him, and I hate when my angels are hurting you know? So I finally gave in."

"Do you regret it?" John asked.

Dean looked at him. "Are you kidding?" He scoffed. "Cas is the best thing that has happened to me since… since… well _ever._"

"Just like that?" John asked.

Dean shrugged. "If you say so."

Cas stirred in his sleep and mumbled something in Enochian. John looked down and smiled faintly. "Well, I'll find another room and leave you two be."

Dean smiled. "Have a good night, doc." He said.

John walked out to see Doctor standing outside the door fiddling with his screwdriver. "Sorry I lead you down the wrong path."

John blinked at him.

"You needed to see them though." Doctor insisted. "They truly love each other."

"Sorry, what?" John asked.

"With you and Sherlock. I couldn't help but over hearing…" Doctor said.

John sighed. "It's none of your business." John began to walk off.

"I know where Sherlock is coming from though." Doctor called. "I've had to lie to people to protect them. It's killed me, because they trust me so much, I pray that they never find out that I lied."

John sighed. "Thank you Doctor." He nodded. "Where is an empty bedroom?"

"Next door over." Doctor said quietly.

SuperWhoLock

Sherlock was in his mind palace, trying to figure things out. He'd expected John to be angry, but to storm off? He didn't know how to react to that. He wanted nothing more than to go after John, but he wasn't sure. Sherlock sat with the TARDIS doors open his legs hanging out of the TARDIS.

Meanwhile John was pacing his room thinking about the conversation that he and Dean had, the conversation he and the Doctor had. John shook his head and looked at the door. Without thinking he charged at it and down to the console room.

He saw the TARDIS door opened and he thought it was the Doctor at first until he saw that messy mop of black curly hair that John loved.

"Sherlock." John coughed.

Sherlock turned around "Yes?" he asked.

"You're bloody brilliant and…" John came closer. John knelt down next to Sherlock. He couldn't find words so John just grabbed Sherlock's face and kissed him. "I think I may be in love with you."

Sherlock smiled.

Sherlock slid his arms around John and kissed him back, the grin still wide on his face. "I deduced that long ago, John." He smirked when he'd pulled away.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning everyone met in the console room. Sam and Clara were late again. Dean smirked at his brother tiredly and Sam rolled his eyes. "Okay, on the agenda for today…" Dean sighed leaning against the bars "Find and kill Moran for good. Sam and I will go, no one else will follow."

"What about me?" Cas asked.

"You told me you were dizzy last night; you're staying here until you are one hundred percent." Dean shook his head.

"That was because you were in the room." Cas pointed out.

Dean smiled. "Still, you're staying put; I'm not having another scare."

"I'm coming too." Sherlock crossed his arms.

"No," Dean and John said at the same time. Both for different reasons. Dean wanted to do simple cut and dry demon hunting with no additives. John just got Sherlock back; he didn't want him to go so soon.

"I need to do this; I need to finish what I started." Sherlock insisted.

"Sherlock, no offence but you'd just drag Sam and me down." Dean said. "You shot him, Sam and I just say a few simple words the demon leaves his body and Moran dies, for good."

"I'm coming with you." Sherlock insisted.

Dean sighed angrily. "Sherlock…"

"Listen here, Dean." Sherlock sneered. "This was my business in the first place, and I don't need any Americans to mess it up even more."

"Hey, don't talk to my brother that way." Sam snapped.

"Oi, let's all be nice here!"

"I'm going whether any of you morons like it or not, because Moran is mine to finish off."

"Oh, yeah? And what're you gonna do without the proper knowledge of how to exorcise a demon, huh? Even digging around in that freaking mind castle of yours, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have anything on exorcism. You don't strike me as that kind of guy. But you DO strike me as a damn coward for not being able to face what really mattered to you in the first place." Dean argued.

Sherlock made a lunge for Dean, and grabbed him by the jacket, shoving him against the wall of the console room. "You know nothing about what I've been through for John." He spat. "It was never a matter of cowardice. It was a matter of me doing what I had to for him. You of all people SHOULD understand that notion." He said coldly.

Sam limped towards the two of them and attempted to split them up. "Let's all just take a step back here…"

Sherlock let go of Dean and backed up his hands presented. "Allow me to come."

"After that little charade?" Dean chuckled. "Let me change that no to a hell no. How can I trust you out there if this is how you act when someone tells you 'no'?" Dean demanded.

"Dean," Sam warned.

"Shut it Sam." Dean growled. "We deal with things that can crawl into your skin and eat you alive! I cannot have one screw up on a job like this. Especially when that son of a bitch shot my…" the word dried up in Dean's mouth.

Cas swallowed.

"Now you're back together with wify, try and spend some time with John." Dean begged him. "Once you get caught in this, there's no way of turning back. For you guys there's hope for a better life. For Sam, Cas and I we're in this spiraling hell hole, or next breath is depending on if an angel or a demon like us or not. No one else needs to come." Dean said finally.

Sherlock scowled. He hated being told no, but he knew when he had to back down, as well. "Fine. John, come." He called, turning on his heel and storming out of the console room.

John just looked at the others and sighed before following after Sherlock.

Dean looked over at Cas and a silent understanding passed between them. "Sam, are you ready to go?" Dean asked.

"Let me just go grab my gun from my room." Sam said and walked out.

"I'll…" Clara spoke up. "I'll go help him." Clara said and followed him.

"Jeeze, Sam's getting some before we go, this'll be awhile." Dean groaned.

Cas limped over to him. "Are you okay?" Cas asked.

Dean smiled and rose up to hug him. "Yeah," he squeezed. "I'm better."

SuperWhoLock

Sam didn't know Clara was following him until he turned to go out the door and she was closing it behind her. Sam paused. "What's wrong?"

"What he said back there… is it true?" Clara asked coming closer to him.

Sam sighed looking down. "I'm really sorry about that, Dean doesn't understand that the Doctor likes to give his companions a comfortable life as much as possible. It's not hard, he has…"

Clara jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sam breathed in her scent.

She held onto him tightly. "It sounds like a difficult life, all of it. Just… be careful." She murmured into his neck, and Sam hesitated before sliding his arms around her waist and holding her close in return.

"Yeah. We'll be fine. I promise." He said quietly.

Clara nodded and pulled back, planting a light kiss on his cheek. "I like you, Sam Winchester. You're cute, so don't die."

Sam smiled down at her. "I have done this before you know. I'm just rusty at it is all." He hugged her again, just because he liked the feel of her. "And I like you too."

Reluctantly they pulled away and Sam left her with a kiss on top of her head. "I'll see you soon." He promised and walked out.

Doctor was milling around the console room waiting for Sam. "Ready." Sam cleared his throat.

Dean was standing at the doors of the TARDIS with Cas looking faint. "How come this feels like a different sort of kill?" Dean asked.

"Because it's something that matters to someone that matters to us." Sam said softly still thinking of Clara.

Doctor came up. "I know this is a bad time… but no time like the present. I know Cas is human."

The three of them paled and Sam saw Clara step out of the hallway, he prayed she didn't come over and hear the conversation.

"I have an idea of how to fix this." Doctor said. "You lost your grace right?" Doctor asked.

"Metatron took it from me." Cas whispered.

"Where is he?"

"Heaven." The three of them said at the same time.

"Which is essentially another dimension, I've been tinkering and playing around with the TARDIS, and I think that just maybe, I can get you guys over there." Doctor said.

"What?" Sam questioned. "You can break us into Heaven?"

"For a short time, the TARDIS likes this dimension and prefers to stay in it, but every once and a while she will let me go visit other detentions." Doctor said.

"How long?" Dean asked.

"Dean," Sam groaned.

"No, there's no thinking, this is about getting Cas' wings back." Dean insisted.

"We will talk more about this later." The Doctor said. "Right now I understand that you guys have a job to do."

"Dean..." Cas stared at him, the uttermost look of love and adoration clear on his face.

"Save it for later, babe." Dean murmured. "Doc's right. We gotta get this out of the way first."

Sam and Dean stepped out of the TARDIS and saw that they were standing in front of 221 B Bakers Street again. "So, we go back into the apartment, call the demon over and zap?" Sam asked.

"Unless that Demon is behind you." Moran said.

Thinking quickly Dean pulled out his gun and shot Moran in the stomach, sending him back a few feet. He knew that someone would've heard the shots so he punched Moran twice in the face and kicked him to the alleyway.

Sam limped behind and started the exorcism. Moran hissed and Sam pulled out the holy water and squirted him in the face with it. Moran hissed again and Dean slammed him against the wall feeling a couple of bones crack. Dean smirked and Moran put his hands on Dean's shoulders and kicked him in the thigh.

Dean stumbled backwards but enough for Moran to kick Dean down again and launch at Sam. The words cut off from Sam's mouth as Moran started to choke him.

Dean grabbed a handful of salt and threw it at Moran. Squirting holy water, Dean launched at Moran and held him down. "Finish it Sam!" Dean yelled.

Sam was on the last few bars, his breathing labored from being choked.

Moran thrashed and kicked but Dean had Moran pinned down.

Sam finished with a yelp and Moran screamed and black smoke billowed from his mouth. Dean stood up and Moran lay lifeless. "Freakin' Brits…" Dean scowled.

Sam wondered what he was talking about when he heard the sirens. "Run?" Dean offered.

Sam sighed and started off a limp run as he got his phone out to call the Doctor. "I swear he better pick up his phone…" Sam threatened as they turned a corner.

"Sam?" Doctor answered.

"Thank God." Sam panted. "Doc we are at the corner of… Nepal and Belknap,"

"In England."

Sam held the phone away from his mouth then brought it back. "In England Doc, yes."

"Is Moran dead?"

"Yeah, he's gone." Sam said and the TARDIS appeared. Sam hung up and they both walked inside.

Dean was panting, and Sam was sweating. "Easy peasy." Dean shrugged it off and smiled at Cas.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean sighed and knocked on the door. "Is everyone decent?" he called.

"Come in." John called.

Dean took a big breath and opened the door to see John on a chair and Sherlock on the bed curled up. "He's dead." Dean told them. "Sam and I have a few bumps and bruises, but we'll heal."

Sherlock looked up at Dean, a tiny smirk tugging at his lips. "Perhaps I underestimated you and your brother. It will not happen again." He said quietly.

"That's him apologizing." John clarified.

Dean chuckled and shook his head. "Listen, it's no big deal. I just thought I'd let you guys know the verdict on Moran. Let's just say we sent whatever demon was possessing his ass straight back to the pit and the poor mofo's body's wasted, too. He's gone. And you two can feel free to carry out your life together however the hell you see fit."

Sherlock nodded and blinked at John.

"I'll see you later." Dean nodded and walked out and back into his room with Cas.

Dean collapsed into the bed next to Cas putting an arm around Cas' stomach. "Give me one hour, one hour and then we can start talking about…" Dean yawned. "Breaking into Heaven."

"Actually, I've been thinking Dean…" Cas sighed.

"What?" Dean asked worried.

"Remember when we first met the Doctor?" Cas asked.

Dean turned to him face down in the pillows. "Yeah,"

"And he had those two people with them." Cas continued.

"I remember, what's going on?" Dean asked.

"Do you remember what you said about them? The red head said that she wanted to go on one adventure with him, and then it turned into two, then that turned into four and then that turned into eight…" Cas said softly.

Dean nodded.

"You told me that night, that you wouldn't like that life, being constantly on the run in different parts of space and time. That you liked living where we were supposed to be living."

Dean nodded and turned to his side watching Cas. "I remember, why?"

Cas sighed. "We stepped into the TARDIS to go see Sherlock, and we stayed the night. We go on this adventure, and then as it turns out there's another adventure to be done, and then there's now another one…"

"What's your point, baby?" Dean asked.

"My point is… I'm trying to say. That we don't jump right now at the chance of another adventure, because it could become another adventure, and soon we're being called Companions…" Cas rambled.

Dean rose up "Cas, it's _your wings_ we're talking about."

Cas nodded. "That's the other thing…"

Dean felt his eyes go wide. "You don't want your wings?"

"No, I do… just… with me in love with you, I may get my wings only to get them ripped off again, because I'm in love with a human." Cas said.

"Cas, listen to me. I'm up for it, you getting your wings and grace back and all, but... it's your choice." He sighed and pressed a light kiss to Cas' temple. "Now get some sleep, and think on it. And hey, even without your wings, you're still my angel. And don't you forget that, alright?"

Cas nuzzled him "And you're my hunter."

"And Cas..." Dean added before taking a nap with his angel. "I'm in love with you too."

Cas kissed Dean just before they both fell asleep.

SuperWhoLock

John was still on the chair, and he looked over at Sherlock who was staring up at the ceiling. "So, Moran is dead then, and you're alive when I thought you were the same."

"What's your point?" Sherlock mused.

"I'm just wondering why you aren't greeting me properly." John muttered and turned the page of the book he was reading.

"How would I greet you properly?" Sherlock asked then sat up. "Oh…" he blinked at John and smiled. "_Oh_," he got up and walked towards the chair John was in. He put his hands on the armrests and leaned forward until his face was just inches from John.

John was pretending to not pay attention. He swallowed and turned a page.

"Your pupils are dilated John." Sherlock whispered.

John hummed. "And what does that mean?" he asked glancing up.

Sherlock bent a little lower to kiss John on the lips. John kissed back. "It means you're sexually aroused." Sherlock whispered against his lips.

John made a small noise in the back of his throat and kept kissing Sherlock. The detective chuckled and responded by kissing him back and playing with the collar of his jacket. "I missed you, John." He hummed before pulling away. "I would like to spend the night here, with you. Is that okay?" He smirked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh god, yes." John replied, just itching to kiss Sherlock even more, and do much more to him as well.

"Good." Sherlock mused.

SuperWhoLock

Clara wandered into the console room to see the Doctor mulling around. "Hello," She called.

Doctor turned around. "Clara," He smiled. "I was thinking after we break into heaven we go visit this little planet on the edge of the universe, they have a festival every year when they get one full day of sunlight, everyone goes crazy!"

Clara hugged him.

Doctor paused a moment then hugged her back. "Clara is everything alright?" he asked worriedly.

She nodded still hugging him. "I just…" she sighed. "I didn't realize that with all of your friends that you'd still be lonely."

Doctor smiled. "Come now, Sam and I love talking. When we get the chance to, he sends me these things called text messages... I still haven't been able to properly contact him back, so we stick with phone conversations."

Clara smiled and let him go. "Speaking of Sam…"

"You like him; I know it's impossible not to like him. Tall," Doctor started to list. "Handsome, has that brooding air about him…"

Clara sighed. "What do I do?" she asked.

Doctor shrugged. "What do you want to do?"

Clara smiled wickedly at him.

"No," Doctor yelped "Nope, no… I'm not thinking that you are. No…"

She giggled. "I just wanted to say that, I noticed that you were lonely even with all of us running about."

"Clara… My Clara…" He sighed and hugged her again. "No need to worry about me." He promised her. "Sam is in the infirmary." He whispered in her ear.

Clara's smile widened and she kissed him on the cheek in a thank-you gesture before turning around and walking towards the infirmary. She was hoping Dean wouldn't mind her getting cozy with his little brother but then again, she thought; he had his own gorgeous angel to keep him occupied. She found her way to the infirmary and slowly opened the door to find Sam lying in one of the beds, looking extremely bored while resting his leg and sporting a bruise over his forehead. "Sam?"

He raised his head and smiled when he saw her. "Clara. Whatsup?"

"You're hurt." She said suddenly.

He sat up and shrugged it off. "It'll heal." He grinned at her.

She walked over to one of the drawers and pulled out a cold compress and activated it. Shaking it up, she then walked over to him. "Moran is dead then?" she asked pressing the compress to his forehead with some difficulty.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, yeah, demon's gone, but Moran his body…" Sam felt the words slowly dry up in his mouth.

She saw some bruises on his neck and she gently pulled the collar back. The bruises were in the shape of fingers.

Sam saw the panic in her eyes. "He tried to choke me, I'm fine." He took a big breath and let it out. "See fine." He smiled.

Clara swallowed. "I'm trying to get my head around it," she sighed. "Demons, monsters things that I said weren't real… they are?"

Sam nodded. "But you don't have to face them. Dean, Cas and I have it under control, along with a couple dozen other Hunters. We're all linked together." Sam told her.

Clara shook her head. "I know, just… Sam… I'm starting to like you, a lot and I'm scared that one day I just may find out that you're dead because of a demon or a ghost killed you."

Sam wanted to tell her that he'd died before, multiple times, along with Dean, but he didn't think that would be the most comforting thing to hear. "I'm starting to like you a lot too." Sam smiled. "If something comes from this, I promise you if I have to _crawl_ home to you I will."

Clara blinked at him.

"With this job, we have to find something to fight for. Mine has always been Dean, and Dean's has been me. We can't live without each other. But Dean has got Cas now, and I'm not saying that I'm not important to Dean anymore…" he sighed. "I'm trying to say, I know this is scary, to see me go through this. It scares me sometimes. But I'm fighting for you, and if you will be there for me, if you'll just let me fight for you, I think I'd be the happiest man in this universe."

Clara's breath hitched. "You make it really hard not to kiss you Sam Winchester."

Sam smiled. "What's stopping you?" he asked.

She watched him and bit her lip. Clara rose up on her toes and she pressed her lips onto his. She felt the butterflies in her stomach roar when he put his hand on the back of her neck and kissed her back.

Clara pulled away slightly and grinned at Sam. "Have you ever settled down outside of a Hunter's life?"

Sam swallowed and smiled at her. "I've tried it before," he nodded. "It never seems to work out."

"Why?" she asked feeling her heart drop.

Sam shrugged and moved his hands to her waist. "I guess because it was never the right girl. I had to hide myself from my two long term relationships, and I think that's what messed us up. But with you." He said and pressed his forehead against hers. "I don't have to hide, because you are the Doctor's companion."

She smiled and decided that she really wanted her lips on his again.

SuperWhoLock

Dean and Cas woke up at the same time. Dean sighed and nuzzled Cas' neck. "Good nap?" Dean asked.

Cas moaned a little and nodded. "You?"

"It's always a good nap with my angel." Dean moaned and pressed flirty kisses in Cas' neck. "Have you thought about it?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded sleepily.

"And?" Dean asked.

Cas looked away from Dean. "I don't want my wings back, not yet."

"Is this because we'd have to go through the TARDIS to get them?" Dean asked. "Or something else?"

Cas shook his head. "No, I want to be a good angel right?" Cas sat up his arms around Dean. "And I never really was a good guardian angel to you and Sam, I didn't sympathize with you two."

"Aw, but babe, but that was the best part, it was adorable." Dean promised.

Cas smiled at him and continued. "Maybe a few more years as a human won't hurt. I'll be a better guardian angel after that."

Dean sighed. "Is this what you want?"

Cas nodded. "I want you, and I want to be a human for a few more years."

Dean smiled. "Okay," he nodded and got up. "I'll go tell Sam." He informed and pressed a kiss to Cas' forehead.

Cas nodded and smiled at Dean as he climbed out of bed.

"I love you, Dean. You know that?"

The hunter looked over his shoulder, smiling faintly. "Yeah, I know Cas. Love you too." He said softly.

SuperWhoLock

Clara lay next to Sam, giggling at a joke he'd made. She felt content and happy, relaxed too. It was nice being with him. They had both dozed off every now and then, only to wake up to each other. They had kicked off their shoes and were comparing feet sizes when Dean had walked in. "Oh, alright Sammie." Dean clapped obnoxiously.

Clara blushed and sat up. Sam followed her. "Dean," Sam stuttered out.

"Are you two…?" Dean asked waving his finger between the two of them.

"I think…" Clara started.

"Yes." Sam nodded. "Yes, we are."

"We are?" Clara asked her smile lighting up her eyes.

Sam shrugged. "I thought so," he grinned.

"If you two are finished with the rom-com action…" Dean smiled. "Can I talk to my brother for a second?"

Sam jumped out of bed "I'll be back." He promised her.

She nodded and smiled.

Dean walked him out into the hallway and closed the door halfway. "Cas has decided that he doesn't want his wings back, not yet."

Sam blinked at him "He what?"

"We're declining the Doctor's offer on breaking into heaven, for now." Dean sighed. "Cas wants to be human for a little bit longer."

"Why?" Sam asked. "Did he say?"

Dean nodded. "He wants to practice on his sympathy. Only after that he thinks he'll be a good angel." Dean shrugged. "I'm fine with it, it's what he wants."

"You sure it's what he wants and not what he thinks you want?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. "We've talked about it Sam, nothing more to it. Besides, we're both ready to go home. Obviously you are not…" Dean gestured to the door.

Sam cleared his throat and closed the door a little bit more. "Tell me I'm insane for thinking that it could work out between the two of us." He whispered to Dean.

Dean looked through the crack and saw her wide eyed on the bed. Dean shrugged. "Yeah, it's insane, but it doesn't mean it's not doable."

Sam bit his lips. "She's a companion, and I'm a hunter…"

Dean put his hand on his shoulder. "It may be complicated, but it will work out. Look at Cas and me; last year did you ever think in a million years that I'd be attracted to Cas?"

Sam smiled and looked down. "No."

"And yet here we are, I have no idea why I'm attracted to Cas, I'm not attracted to any other guys, but we've made it work." Dean smiled.

"Sometimes the impossibly complicated just happens, Sammie. And it's looking up, Sam. It's finally looking up." Dean smiled.

Sam nodded. "Thanks," he muttered.

"Now get back in there, you have a very pretty girl waiting for you. _On a bed._" Dean whispered.

"Wake us when we land." Sam nodded smiling again and walking back to Clara.

Clara tilted her head at him with a curious look. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." Sam smiled at her as he climbed back onto the bed as he laid down, resting his head near her knee.

She grinned and pulled his head onto her lap, softly stroking his hair and forehead. "Your brother looked a little disgruntled, though."

"Yeah, well... stuff to do with Cas. Dean's gotten really protective of him lately." Sam murmured, closing his eyes and relaxing.

"You can tell me whatever it is." Clara told him.

Sam opened his eyes and blinked at her. "Of course I know that. Just it is a Cas and Dean thing, they want to keep it private for a while. Is that okay?"

Clara nodded and smiled down at him.

SuperWhoLock

Dean walked into the console room to see the Doctor pressing buttons and moving things as per his norm. "Doc got a bone to pick with you." Dean said and jogged up towards him.

"Bone? What bone?" Doctor asked then looked up at him removing his glasses. "Oh, that bone, the bone about the Heaven bone." Doctor nodded. "Bone." He smiled.

"Yeah, anyways, Cas is saying no, for the moment, he wants to learn how to be human." Dean smiled.

Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Will that be a problem?" Dean asked.

"No, no…" Doctor shook his head.

Dean scoffed. "Is there like a window of opportunity or something that we need to be worried about?"

"No," Doctor shook his head. "The only window we would have is if we got to Heaven we would have about an hour before the TARDIS rejects the dimension and sends herself back to this one." Doctor shrugged. "So where to?"

Dean smiled "Home, take us home, Doc."

Doctor smiled "Anything for the Winchester brothers and their angel… erm former angel."

Dean smiled. "Thanks Doc. And he's still an angel… my angel." He said and walked back to Cas.


End file.
